


Strifehart Family Drabbles

by Ash02



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Strifehart Week 2016, Strifehart family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash02/pseuds/Ash02
Summary: There's never a dull moment in the Strife-Leonhart house.AU Strifehart family drabbles
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), sora & roxas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Strifehart Family Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for StrifehartWeek2016 Day 1 - Sora or Fanmix. A little AU for you guys. It's old but cute and now I'm up on Ao3!! Enjoy!

Sora was hovering. Cloud had to hold back a chuckle has he watched the 10 year old try and peek his head around and under Leon’s arms to get a look at the computer screen. He kept close as Leon tried to reach across the keyboard, nearly getting smacked in the face. Not that it phased him. Sora just kept himself glued on to Leon’s person. 

“Sora,” Leon said with an even tone. Well, Cloud thought it was more like irritated. “I can’t set up this computer properly, if you keep blocking me.”

Sora looked up with impossibly blue eyes. “But I’m not. I just wanna see. Are you gonna be done soon?” Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. Time to intervene.

“Hey, little shadow, go check on your brother,” Cloud said from his seat. “He’s been far too quiet? Maybe he’s bored…” Sora lit up about the prospect of bugging his twin and sped out of the study with a devious “okay!” 

Leon turned and stared at his husband lounging on the new couch. “You’re just going to keep sitting there even though you may have just started World War III?” Cloud nodded. “And what about this computer? Not going to help?”

“Got a nice view here, thanks,” he winked. Those black sweats did wonders on his husband’s posterior. “Besides, computers and me are not a good combination. You know that.” Leon snorted back a laugh. Cloud and anything beyond a simple invoice on a word processor were not things to be put together in any capacity. “Plus, seeing you working with the twins makes me happy. I see them, and I feel like we did good. They would be proud.” 

Leon knew the feeling. Five years ago, Sora and Roxas entered their home after a year fighting for custody following the death of Cloud’s brother and his wife. They had left no will, so the system took the boys instead of giving them to immediate family. But Cloud knew that Zack and Aerith would have wanted them to take the boys. The twins were scared and confused – wondering when their mother and father would come home, asking why they were staying with Cloud and Leon for so long. But eventually they learned. And through tears and time and love, the boys found comfort with their uncles turned dads. The boys were doing great. They were happy. And with the new house and, more importantly, the new computer, they were ecstatic. They were a family. Zack and Aerith would be proud. They had their bumps in the road, but they were doing well. 

Leon stepped to his over to his husband and knelt down, their eyes taking a second to say hello. “You –,” he sighed. “You and the boys, you’re my everything. I just – ” A large scream ran through the halls of their new house, cutting Leon off and making Cloud smile. “You deal with this.” Leon got up and went silently back to setting up the family computer. 

The thundering of two pairs of bare-footed 10 year old feet pounded down the hallway to the study. A very scared Sora whipped into the room and hid behind Leon as his blond counterpart, looking very red-faced and cross, bounded in a second after him. Roxas stopped in front of Leon and began shouting at his twin. Stuck between the two as a human barrier, Leon shot Cloud a sarcastic smirk that said, ‘This is your fault. You fix it.’

Cloud clapped his hands loudly to get the twins attention and fixed them with a cool glare shutting the boys up immediately. “Sora, what did you do?”

Sora’s mouth dropped in disbelief (why him?!) while Roxas whined, “He put ice cubes down the back of my shirt!”

“You weren’t paying attention to me!”

“That doesn’t mean you put ice down my shirt!”

“I gave you fair warning!”

“Did not!”

“Did to!”

“Shut up!”

"Make me -"

Roxas yelled in attack and lunged, but Cloud was faster. Jumping up from the couch, he picked up the youngest twin and threw him over his shoulder. “Enough! Sora, you have 10 seconds to get to your room and stay there. One…” Face white, Sora ran as fast as he could. Being grounded was far better than whatever alternative Cloud was ready to dish out.

Roxas was sat on the couch and given a stern look. Scared, but still raging, the boy sat quiet with his head down and waited for the lecture one of his dads was bound to give. Leon shot Cloud one more look and choked back another laugh. Yeah, they were doing well…sort of.


End file.
